Lesaro
Crew of the Silent Mary |first=''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' |latest= |last=''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' |cause=Deceased |portrayer=Juan Carlos Vellido |}} Lesaro was a lieutenant in the Spanish Royal Navy during the Age of Piracy, serving on the Silent Mary under the command of Capitán Armando Salazar. Lesaro was the most loyal officer in Salazar's crew, following his captain in his numerous pirate-hunting expeditions. Lesaro's loyalty eventually cost him his life when their ship sailed into the Devil's Triangle where the entire crew was killed in an explosion. However, Lesaro was resurrected by the supernatural powers of the Triangle with his crewmates as the undead. Hungry for revenge, the Spanish escaped from the Triangle and set out on a blind mission of vengeance to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon to kill the man they blamed for their fate - Captain Jack Sparrow. He helped his captain in his quest and regained his human form following the Trident's destruction, only to be devoured by the sea and drown. Biography Early life At some unspecified point likely in his early life, Lesaro would become an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Serving under capitan Armando Salazar aboard the fearsome Silent Mary, Lesaro was a skilled swordsman and a loyal officer of the Crew of the Silent Mary. He was the most loyal and one of the strongest of Salazar's officers, which was what eventually earned him the rank of lieutenant. Lesaro had also, at some point, lost his left eye, covering the empty eye socket with an eyepatch.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Battle off the Devil's Triangle Lesaro participated in the massive Battle off the Devil's Triangle, in which around ten pirate vessels who were travelling in convoy before being attacked by the Mary. While the rest of the crew manned the ship's cannons firing on the pirate vessels, Lesaro was at the ship's helm with his captain. After the fierce battle ended with the destruction of all ten ships, only a few survivors had escaped from the wreckage, and were floating in the sea nearby. Lesaro looked down at them with hidden remorse, before informing Salazar that they were begging for mercy. Salazar replied that there was no mercy, and gestured for the pirates to be executed. Lesaro grimly turned around and ordered his men to make ready their guns. The survivors screamed for help until Lesaro gave the order, and the crew opened fire on them, killing them all with their muskets. Lesaro put away his cutlass and cheered in celebration along with his crewmates. However, another pirate vessel, the Wicked Wench had survived. A young pirate, Jack Sparrow, who had assumed command of the ship from its deceased captain, climbed atop the crow's nest, from which he taunted Salazar and his crew. The Wench sailed slowly away from the Mary, and Salazar gave the order to pursue the vessel. The Wench appeared to be going into the Devil's Triangle, so the Spanish Navy ship followed them in. However, as soon as the Wench reached the cave entrance, its crew performed a sudden bootleg turn, promptly turning itself around. Salazar, shocked at the Wench's sudden turn, was unable to order the crew to perform the bootleg turn, and the ship went straight into the cursed triangle. Lesaro and the rest of the crew scrambled for cover as the ship crashed into some sharp rocks, destroying the powder magazine and blowing up the entire ship, taking its crew with it. However, Lesaro was resurrected by the supernatural powers of the Triangle with his crewmates as the undead. Hungry for revenge, the Spanish escaped from the Triangle and set out on a blind mission of vengeance to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon to kill the man they blamed for their fate - Captain Jack Sparrow. Searching for the Sparrow Years later, around 1751, the crew of the Silent Mary were lurking inside the Triangle when the Ruddy Rose, captained by Bonnet, entered in an attempt to escape from the British Royal Navy. The crew of the Mary slaughtered the entire pirate crew of the Rose, leaving only a Jolly Roger flag and some pieces of driftwood floating in the water. Soon, the British Royal Navy ship, the Monarch, entered the triangle, only to be attacked by the Spanish crew, who murdered everyone onboard save for the young prisoner, Henry Turner, who Salazar commissioned to find Jack Sparrow and his compass in order to release the Spaniards from their curse. Not long after, the Triangle suddenly began to fall apart, showing the crew daylight for the first time in years. They were released, and immediately ventured out of the triangle in order to track down and kill Jack Sparrow. Soon, the Silent Mary began to slowly pick off famed pirate captain Hector Barbossa's fleet of ten ships, starting with the Red Dragon, which was crushed beneath the massive Mary. Soon, only Barbossa's flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, remained. Lesaro was surprised to see that the Revenge was coming towards them, and informed his captain who took the helm. The Mary then attacked the Revenge, and its crew boarded the ship, threatening the crew at sword and gun-point. Lesaro told his subordinates to hold point and to await orders as he saw one pirate accidentally shooting a bullet through one of the ghosts into a fellow member of Barbossa's crew. However, after a few pirates were executed, Salazar ended up striking a deal with Barbossa, in which Hector would lead Salazar and his crew to Jack by sunlight the next morning, or his life would be taken then. The Revenge's crew was then forced aboard the Mary. Lesaro was present as Salazar told Barbossa of the Battle off the Devil's Triangle. As soon as Salazar finished, Barbossa spotted the Dying Gull, Jack Sparrow's ship, on the horizon. Soon, however, it became clear that Jack's crew had abandoned their captain and left him on a longboat off Hangman's Bay. On command from Salazar, Lesaro ordered the crew to drop the undead sharks of the Silent Mary in order for them to track down and kill Sparrow. After the sharks failed to kill Jack Sparrow, Henry Turner and Carina Smyth, the crew followed them to a beach at Hangman's Bay, where they were forced to abandon their pursuit due to not being able to step on land. Lesaro was present as Salazar angrily executed several members of Barbossa's crew, but eventually enlisted Barbossa and his remaining crewmen to go to Hangman's bay and find Jack Sparrow. But, Barbossa and his crew double-crossed Salazar, and teamed up with Sparrow, Turner and Smyth to crew the Black Pearl, which they would sail to the Black rock island in order to retrieve the Trident of Poseidon. As the British Navy ship, the Essex, was about to attack the Pearl, the Silent Mary appeared and crushed the Essex, before attacking the Pearl. During the ensuing Race to the Black rock island, Lesaro boarded the Black Pearl and fought the ship's crew. Lesaro was brave enough to duel Hector Barbossa, even managing to land a strike on his shoulder. Eventually, however, he and the rest of the crew had to return to the Mary due to the island being nearby. Death When Salazar attempted to take control of Henry Turner's body, Lesaro warned him that if he did not acquire the Trident, he would be trapped inside the body forever. Another officer, however, then told Lesaro that Salazar had no choice, as Jack was on land and going for the Trident. Lesaro was among the crew when they entered Poseidon's tomb in order to find Carina, Jack and the Trident. The trident would soon, however, be destroyed by Henry, causing the Spaniards to regain their humanity. They stepped out into the hallway housing the Trident, that was magically suspended in the middle of the ocean. When the walls of water began closing in on them, however, the Spanish crew all ran to the anchor of the Black Pearl. Lesaro, however, was unable to reach the anchor, and was left behind to drown. Lesaro stopped running to the anchor after accepting that his fate was inevitable, but still begged for his captain to come back. But, Salazar was too focused on revenge and abandoned his crew, who all drowned when the walls of water eventually closed in on them. Behind the scenes *In Dead Men Tell No Tales Lesaro was played by Juan Carlos Vellido, an actor who previously portrayed the Spanish Sea Captain in On Stranger Tides. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' Notes and references de:Lesaro fr:Lesaro it:Lesaro ja:レサロ Category:Males Category:Spaniards Category:Spanish Royal Navy officers Category:Lieutenants Category:Helmsmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Ghosts Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Silent Mary crew